(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spray guns for spraying different types of fluid materials on an object, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pneumatically operated spray gun having a disposable material supply hose, thereby greatly reducing the time and care required in dean the spray gun after a spraying operation.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore most spray guns used for spraying a fluid material, such as paint, have the paint flow through the internal ports, valves, and passages in the gun housing. Properly cleaning these types of spray guns is time consuming, but if cleaned improperly the spray gun may dog and in extreme cases, if the gun is not properly cleaned it may need to be discarded. Also when paint is pumped to the gun from an open container or pushed from pressurized tank expensive hoses, fittings and a dip tube are normally used, and this equipment must also be cleaned thoroughly to avoid subsequent dogging problems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,511 to Johnson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,144 to Denman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,039 to Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,104 to Kaltenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,972 to Hultgren et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,047 to Danberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,486 to Doeken, various types of spray guns are shown with disposable containers, cups, and apparatus for mixing and spraying different types of materials. None of the above-mentioned prior art patents provides the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention by providing a fluid spray or ejection device for spraying or ejecting different types of fluid materials which allows for ease of cleanup by providing a disposable material supply hose, as described herein, thereby greatly reducing the time required during a clean up operation.